ES21 JUMONJI LOVE STORY Ch1 SHWEET :D
by SwordFire19
Summary: Kimi slowed to a walk when she saw a group of three guys blocking the sidewalk. It was Jumonji and his friends."Well well...looky here. Nice to see you goody two shoes." Jumonji stepped in front of her. "Yeah yeah scarface why dont you just move over---
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"The darkness closes in. Her sight begins to fade. Her breath slowing. She could feel the cold hand of death grasping at her soul. She knkows the end was near. But even there at her end she was filled with a sudden calmness, a feeling of tranquility aside from the pain. She has saved her friends, family, and possibly the world from those dark terrors she faced. Though it cost her her life, she was happy. She closed her eyes as her final breath drew near. There was a smile upon her face and then...it was over."

The room exploded in applause as Kimi finished her story.

"Bravo! Brava!" The drama teacher stood up and clapped with the others. "Very, very wonderful story Kimiko! A plus as always! Also, you may pick the next person to read their story."

Kimi scanned the room. Some people were eager, some hid their faces, and some just glared. She then spotted three boys in the back talking. She saw one had a scar on the right side of his face and he looked like the smartest of the bunch. She even knew his name, Kazuki Jumonji.

"You there! Jumonji. Your up!" Kimiskipped to her seat. Jumonji growled, but stood up and headed to the front. When he got there he whispered to the teacher. She softly argued with him but in the end just nodded and took his paper. She scanned it and nodded again as she placed it on her desk. He walked back to his seat just as the bell rang.

"Oh and students dont forget about the up coming talent show in two days! I hear its going to be good!" The teacher sat down at her desk and began working on some papers. Kimi was still packing her stuff as everyone was walking out. She still had a stack of notebooks on her desk. As Jumonji and his group passed by he 'accidentally' knocked her stuff over.

"Oops..." He laughed. The other two goonies behind him laughed as well. Kimi growled but went to pick her stuff up. She's only been here about a week and a half and she was already annoyed at some people. Its not like her to dislike anyone but some people were driving on her nerves. She picked up her books and walked out the door. She sped off andzigzaged through the wave of students rushing to their lockers. her long blond hair accidentally swished in peoples faces as she ran she turned and appologized nearly ten times. The last class of the day was over and everyone was hurrying to get home. Kimi found her locker and tossed her books in then started toward the door.

She ran out and started down the sidewalk toward the train station. Kimi slowed to a walk when she saw a group of three guys blocking the sidewalk. It was Jumonji and his friends."Well well...looky here. Nice to see you goody two shoes." Jumonji stepped in front of her.

"Yeah yeah scarface why dont you just move over and let me through." Kimi crossed her arms and stared at him with her deep blue eyes. She felt a little uneasy on the inside.

"Why dont you watch your mouth you little brat." Jumonji clenched and unclenched his fists. Kimi eyed them then cocked her eyebrow.

"Yeah why don't you watch your mouth!" The two behind Jumonji repeated."Hey tweedledee and tweedledumb i heard him the first time. I don't think he needs an echo." Kimi looked around Jumonji to the other two and raised her eyebrows.

"HAAH!!! Why you!" The dark haired one glared and clenched his teeth. Kimi looked back to Jumonji. "Now dont make me repeat myself." Jumonji didn't move. Kimi rolled her eyes and began walking around him quickly. He turned and grabbed her arm, she stopped and stared at him wide eyed in fear. "You better let me go...Just because i'm in a skirt doesn't mean i wont kick your ass right here!"

Jumonji loosened his grip but shook his head, "As if." Kimi jerked her arm back and continued walking. When she got a good ways away she grabbed her arm. "Gah that scared the mess out of me!" she breathed a sigh of relief. As much as she hated to admit she kinda liked the guy. He wasn't that bad looking but his attitude was something she couldn't take. If she ever got the nerve she might ask him to go out for a burger or something. She shook her headand smiled. as if he would ever want to...'

About twenty minutes later Kimi arrived home. She lived with her father in an small house somewhere in the ghetto. Well thats what Kimi would call it. All the houses were too close and the people there were very shifty eyed, scary, rude, and gang like. She hurried up the walkway to her home and stepped up to the door. She reached above the door frame and slid her hand along it until she found what she was feeling for. She stuck the key in the keyhole and opened the door. She walked inside. Her home wasn't as shabby as it looked on the outside. Kimi spent most of her time when they first arrived at her and her fathers new home cleaning everything up and remodeling a few things. The walls were a light brown color with a bit of beige mixed in. She walked in the living room and grabbed the tv remote off the table. The furniture, which consisted of one large comfy lazy chair, a small coffe table, and a couch, is a dark brown color that is situated around a big screen tv that is perched on the wall. Kimi then jumps up and lands on the couch on her back. She clicked the on button on the remote.

The tv sprung to life. The news was on.

"...And furthermore there were four more gang reltated attacks in the downtown regions of..." Kimi sighed at the name of the place. It was exactly where she lived. She sat up and changed the chanel to MTV.

The room is filled with music. Kimi stood up and walked through the living room to the kitchen. She opened the refridgerator door and pulled out a can of coke. She popped the top and took a swallow before walking back into the living room and sat back down on the couch. She glanced up at the clock. it was four fifty seven.

"Dad should be home in about an hour or so..." Kimi said to herself. She yawned and laid back down placing her coke on the table in front of her. There was a piece of paper laying there now under the coke. Kimi glanced over at it but shrugged as she read across the top: Talent Show.

"Already signed up and made it..." Kimi rolled over and closed her eyes. Slowly she slipped into a deep sleep.

That morning Kimi trudged out from the bathroom. She took a bath and got dressed then fixed her hair and make up all before six. She scratched her head as she walked down the hallway into the kitchen. She shoved a poptart in the toaster and walked into the living room. This time it wasn't empty. There was someone snoring in the lazy chair. Kimi looked to the coffee table and noticed it was covered in beer cans.

"Ah go figure." Kimi sighed and tossed a blanket over her sleeping father. The toaster dinged and Kimi's poptart popped up. She grabbed it. "AHH! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Kimi tossed the poptart from hand to hand until it started cooling off. She held it in her mouth as she pulled on her coat and then headed out the door to the train station. It was a warm and sunny day. Kimi reached the train station, boarded, then quickly found a seat in an empty area. It was another five minutes before the train started and it had to make a few stops along the way as always. Kimi was staring off in space. Suddenly the door to the compartment she was in and someone walked in. Kimi glanced over as she saw the person stop in his tracks. He started to turn around but the doors suddenly locked and the announcer came over the intercom stating that they were now moving onto the next stop. The person sighed and walked over to the further corner. Kimi faced him. It was Jumonji. She was a bit confused. She had never seen him ride the train before, well she normally never pays attention anyway. It was silent for a while. He didn't say anything. He just crossed his arms and slouched. He occasionally looked up at her and she, him.

"Ah...so...i've never seen you on the train before." Kimi said randomly.

"Yeah..." Jumonji replied quietly. Another few minutes passed, "I normally take my motorcycle but its in the shop."

"Oh i see." Kimi folded her hands in her lap and sighed. The train made a few more stops and more people began to come in the compartment. Finally, it was Kimi's stop. She jumped up and walked briskly out the door. Jumonji followed behind her slowly. They both continued to the school in silence. He walked about ten feet behind her. Kimi kept wanting to look back at him or wait for him but she couldn't pull herself to do it. 'Wimp...' Kimi sighed and rolled her eyes. She reached the school and walked in toward her locker. She finally got up the nerve to look behind her but Jumonji was already gone. She sighed deeply. "Like I care." She muttered to herself while pulling out her books. The day went by real slowly. Finally it was time for Drama class. Kimi walked in and sat at her desk at the front of the middle row. Other students began coming in. Kimi just rested her head in her hands and closed her eyes. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice.

"...is such a pain in the ass!" Jumonji walked in with his two friends. She glanced over at them. As Jumonji walked past her she smelled something sweet yet strong. She felt dizzy. 'Wooow...his cologne smells delicious.' Kimi was practically drooling. 'Shut up...' she mentally growled at herself.

Suddenly the teacher stood up, "Good evening kids! I hope you had a wonderful day today. I was just going to take the time to mention a few important things. We our having our play auditions for 'Romeo and Juliet' this friday if you would like to try out." The teacher began. Kimiko rolled her eyes, 'What school doesn't have this play...'

"The sign up sheets are outside the door on the wall if you want to sign up for tryouts." Then she turned around only to make a complete three-sixty. "And one more thing!" She started, "Tomorrow is the Talent Show i just wanted to recognize a few of the people who will be performing." She started naming off a bunch of people. Kimi sighed and looked to the floor, "and finally our own Kimiko Kurosame." There were a few applauds. Kimi smiled shyly and raised her hand to acknowledge the ones who clapped.

"So what do you plan on doing for the talent show?" The teacher asked.

"Uh well...thats a secret." Kimiko laughed.

"Oh! I do love suprises." The teacher trilled. Then she went to her seat and started working again.

to be continued....


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

the party

Kimiko sat at the lunch table with four other girls. She was silently picking at her food.

"Kimi? Hello? Earth to Kimi!!" A dark haired girl waved her hand in front of Kimi's face.

"Huh? Oh yeah...what?" Kimi gave a confused look.

"Whats wrong with you Kimi? Your spacing out on us." The dark haired girl laughed.

"Sorry Ami." Kimi laughed and scratched her neck embarassed. Kimi turned to the girl on her right. "Hey Mamori...can i ask you a question?"

"Oh sure Kimi." Always willing to help a person in need Mamori turned to face Kimi.

"Didn't you say your father was a mechanic?" Kimi bit her lip.

"Yeah. Why?" Mamori looked curious and confused at the question.

"I was just curious." Kimi whispers hoping only Mamori could hear.

"Why though?" Mamori was more curious now.

"Well umm...this morning on the train I ran into someone," Kimi hesitated, "Kazuki, Jumonji."

"What about him? What did he do? Was he bothering you?" Mamori's eyes caught fire and she looked enraged.

"No! No!" Kimiko held her hands up defensively.

"Oh, ok then. What about him now?" Kimi waited for Mamori to cool of for a second.

"Well, its nothing really big. On the train i asked him why he was riding and he said that his bike was in the shop." Kimi hesitated again, "I was just wondering if it was your dads shop." Kimi poked her fingers together and went silent.

Mamori stared at her for a moment trying to read her expression. "Yeah. It is. He works there too. Why did you want to know?"

"Oh i dunno. I was just...ya know..." Kimi was hoping someone would distract Mamori or her.

"Hello! Kimi! You know the party I was just talking about is right across from Mamori's dads shop. Is your dads car messed up or something? Oh well. I can give you a ride to the party if you want to go. Kaeden came up to me in college Alg. and invited me and he said to invite any of my friends. Its a pool party so you can just wear your bathing suit there! Please come!" Ami begged and held onto Kimi's arm pleadingly.

"Oh ah...sure why not?" Kimi hasn't been to a party before, well besides birthday parties. "What about you Mamori? Are you going?" Kimi turned to ask Mamori.

"I dont partake in such distasteful events." Mamori stuck her nose in the air. Kimi just smiled weakly. Everyone told her Mamori wasn't much of a loose party person. Kimi respected her for that but the others didn't really care.

"YAY! I'll pick you up at like five thirty! It starts at six!" Ami turned and started chatting excitedly with the other two girls. Kimi shook her head and smiled.

Kimi was on the train again. She was hoping that Jumonji was going to get on but he never showed and then the train doors closed and left the station. Kimi sighed. She ran home quickly only to find the house empty.

"He must be out again..." Kimi sighed and ran to her room. She pulled out a green bikini top. She had to search the entire house before she found her bottoms behind the dryer. She tossed them on her bed and went into the living room to watch some tv.

Finally, it was almost five thirty so she jumped up and ran to her room. She changed into them quickly but she didn't really feel comfortable in it so she pulled on some black short shorts on over the bottoms and a small white button up shirt. She walked into her white sandles as she walked to the bathroom. Kimi was brushing her hair when she heard someone knocking on the door. She ran over to the door and opened it. Ami was standing there in her bright pink bikini. It was blinding against her dark skin. She had a bright pink wrap that was tied around her waist.

"Think people will notice you?" Kimi joked.

"I'm hoping so!" Ami laughed. "Come on! Are you ready?" Ami asked excitedly.

"Yeah just let me leave a note for my dad. I dont need him paniking." Kimi turned to a note pad and started scribbling. When she finished she left it by the phone."Ok lets go!"

Ami jumped in the drivers seat and Kimi hopped in the back with two other girls since the front was taken. They drove for a good half hour before they reached their destination.

The house was HUGE. The pool was underground and colorful. There were colored lightbulbs in the wall of the pool sending a rainbow of color. There were big glass doors attached to the large porch that lead into the house. The porch had four tables covered in food and can drinks. They parked and everyone jumped out. They went to the door and knocked. Finally, someone answered.

"Ah hello there!" the boy smiled brightly. He had dark brown hair that curled around his face and dark brown eyes, almost black. His teeth were sparkling white and he had a built form. Everyonebut Kimi cooed, "Hey Kaeden!" then they all giggled. Kimi had to catch her breath before she just nodded at him. He let them all in.

"I'm glad you could all come." He laughed heartily.

"We are glad you invited us!" Ami gave a laugh. She walked by his side. He walked over to Kimi, "I'm glad you could make it too. I didn't think you would come." He put his hand on her shoulder. Ami gave a jealous glare but covered it up and she tugged on his arm.

"Come on Kaeden. Can you show me where the...food is?" She tugged him away but not before he gave Kimi a wave.

Kimi stood there by herself for a while before a few girls migrated over and started talking to her. They were having a normal girl conversation and laughing. It also got hot enough inside for Kimi to take off her overshirt, showing her green bikini top. She tossed it over the dark railing of the stairs she was leaned against. Suddenly, some guys busted into the house and held up some packs of drinks.

"YEEEEAHH!!" They were yelling.

"Dont spill the alcohol on anything! I dont want my parents to find out!" Kaeden yelled to the guys. The girls around Kimi ran off after the guys. Kimi just stood there and shook her head. She never liked alcohol. Never drank it really. It was something she could definitely live without. She walked outside into the warm night. There were a few people in the pool splashing around acting stupid. One guy was in the hot tub with at least five other girls. A few more people were making out in various places around the backyard. Kimi saw Ami, Kaeden, and the other three girls that rode with her all hanging out near some chairs. They were laughing and having a great time. They also had a few beer cans in their hands. Kimi hoped to sneak around them before they called her over. To late. Ami spotted her and ran over.

"Heyyy! Kimi come and hang with us!" Ami drug her over to everyone. Kimi just quietly waved and gave a small smile.

"Hey nice of you to join us!" Kaeden laughed and put his arms around Ami and one other girl. "Grab yourself a beer and enjoy yourself." He pointed toward the table nearest them.

"No its ok. I dont drink." Kimi said quietly.

"What? You dont drink??" He laughed. "Come on. You have to have at least one! You cant leave here without having one." He left Ami and the other girl to go over to the table to grab another beer. He came back and tossed it to Kimi. She caught it but didn't open it, "Really its ok. I dont really like...the taste you know..." She was about to put it down but Kaeden came over and put an arm around her. "Come on...just one. Please." He begged in his silky voice.

"But..." Kimi protested.

"Oh come on Kimi! Dont be such a wimp." Ami laughed. The others laughed too.

"I'm not a wimp." Kimi glared.

"Then drink it. Come on what is one drink going to do!" Ami leaned forward as she spoke and laughed. It seems like she was beyond help. She must have had way to many.

"Come on." Kaeden grabbed Kimi's hand that was wrapped around the beer and popped the top. It fizzed up a little and splashed over the sides and dripped down her hand. Kimi sighed angrily.

"Come on Kaeden. She's to much of a wimp. She cant do it." Ami pulled at Kaeden but he waited. Anger was building up in Kimi. She squeezed the can and then pulled the drink up to her lips and took one long gulp. It was as disgusting and sickening as she had imagined. "There! You freakin happy!" She threw the can at Ami and what was left in the can exploded over her and the others. She pulled away from Kaeden, and the squealing girls, then walked towards the house.

"Oh come on now..." Kaeden watched her go.

Kimi dashed out the front door and headed down the long driveway. She then started down the sidewalk passing by the large iron black gate seperating her from the party. She looked through and saw Kaeden and Ami making out on one of the chairs. Kimi screwed her face up in disgust as she continued. She sat down on the side walk and hugged her knees. She has only been there for an hour and she was ready to go home. She sat there quietly on the verge of tears. Suddenly she heard music coming from across the street. She looked up and saw a shop across the street. There were a few cars parked behind a chain linked fence. They were dented and broken looking. She saw the sign above the building. 'Anezaki Mechanics'

Kimi quickly looked around to see if anyone was there. The lights were out inside the building but there was a light on in the garage area. There was someone there. Kimi stood up and tried to see inside but she couldn't because of all the junk in the way. There was a motorcycle standing up in the middle of the garage and she prayed whoever was in there was Jumonji. She stepped off onto the asphalt walking toward the shop. She reached the other side not even a minute later. She neared the shop and peeked around all the junk to get a better look. There was someone on the ground under the motorcycle working away. His white muscle shirt was covered in grease as was his worn-out blue jeans. She couldn't see his face so she tip toed closer.

"We're closed." Someone said. It sounded quit loud, and startling, since it was so quiet before. It startled Kimi and she jumped back accidentally knocking a stack of rims over.

"Ah i'm sorry!" Kimi turned around and started picking the rims up.

"It's ok." The guy walked over. Kimi was to embarassed to even look up at the guy. He crouched down to help her pick up the rims.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Kimi kept her face down she knew she was beet red.

"I was just looking for someone." She answered quietly.

"Who?" He asked.

"Oh um...no one in particular." She waved the question away.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Oh um..." She finally made herself look up to the guy. It was Jumonji. "Oh...Kimiko." She felt relieved but her face only reddened more.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned. He looked quite confused.

"Well...the party." She pointed over her shoulder to the house across the street.

"Oh. Having a good time?" He asked.

"No." She scowled. "Actually a horrible time and i was about to walk home."

"Well what brought you over here?" He asked curiously.

"Oh uh..." Kimi had to lie, "Well i knew Mamori's dad worked over here and i thought i could maybe use his phone to get a hold of her for a ride home."

"Oh i see. Hm." He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well...what are you doing out here this late?" She asked.

"Working on my motorcycle." He pointed towards his bike. He started wiping his hands off on a towel.

"Oh I see. Whats wrong with it?" She asked walking a little closer to it. Then Jumonji started saying all those big words that people like Kimi probably wouldn't ever use in her life. She just nodded and acted like she knew what he meant. He laughed and cocked his head slightly to the left, "You didn't understand one word did you."

Kimi smiled sheepishly, "No. Not really." She laughed. He smiled.

"Well you know," He started. Kimi feared he was about to leave. She liked talking to him. "i can give you a ride home if you like? I just fixed my bike. I hope your not afraid to ride it." He put his hand on the seat of his bike.

"Oh that would be great!" Kimi said excitedly. she blushed and caughed, "I mean thank you! It's much appreciated..."

"No problem." He looked at her and smiled. Kimi looked back but blushed and looked to the floor.

"Oh i have to run back and get my shirt. It's my only white overshirt." She gave a nervous laugh.

"Sure go ahead. I'll get my bike and park at the gate to wait for you." He turned around toward his bike. Kimi felt so light and airy her stomach kept bunching up and she couldn't help the big dorky smile on her face. She turned and ran back across the street and back into Kaeden's house.

She found her shirt right where she left it, on the dark railing near the staircase. Just as she grabbed it another hand grabbed hers.

"Hey Kimi!" Kaeden staggered in front of her. "Where you been?" He asked as he squinted his eyes at her.

"Uh. I was just out for some fresh air you know." Kimi pulled her shirt off and started to walk around Kaeden but he wouldn't let her around. "Um excuse me...i'm really in a hurry." Kimi hopped around him and started to the door but Kaeden followed.

"Hey wait? I thought we were having fun? Come on stay longer." He begged. He tossed the now empty beer can into a trash bin as he passed by it. Kimi was at the door, "No thanks really. i feel sick. I should go." Kimi opened the door and walked out. She closed it but Kaeden stuck his hand in the way to block it from closing. He walked out behind her.

"Where do you have to go thats better than here??" He yelled. At this point Kimi was getting frightened.

"HOME!" She yelled back and started running. Kaeden went after her. Kimi swerved around the cars and came near the street but not before Kaeden grabbed her wrist and slung her into a vehicle. Lucky for him the alarm didn't go off.

"I dont think so. I think you should stick around for a while." He grabbed her face. She took her free arm and decked him in the jaw. It didn't affect him much. He just grabbed his jaw and licked his now bloody lip. He hit her back in the face with one of his hands and knocked her to the concrete.

Meanwhile.

Jumonji was waiting beside the fence. He sighed as he leaned against his handlebars. The purr of his motorcycle was all that filled his ears until he heard some yelling. He turned his motorcycle off and listened. He heard a 'smack'ing sound and a thud. He hopped off hisbike and walked around the corner just in time to see someone crouched over Kimi with his hand at her throat. Kimi was kicking at the guy but he still held her.

"Hey! What the Hell do you think you are doing??!" Jumonji stomped over and kicked the guy in the side and he flew off into a bush. He slowly stood up and tried to regain his balance and when he did he charged at Jumonji.

"RAHHHHHHH!!!!" the guy yelled and had his fist held up. Jumonji raced towards him but ducked and rammed into the guys gut. He tossed him over his head and he landed on the concrete and this time he groaned and didn't get back up. He walked over to Kimi to see if she was ok. She was sitting up when he reached her.

*back to Kimi*

Kimi felt the pressure leave her. She gasped for air and looked around. She saw Kaeden in the bushes and Jumonji on her other side. Then Kaeden charged Jumonji and Jumonji rammed him and flipped him over his shoulders. When he hit the concrete he didn't get up. Kimi sat up and held her throat. Jumonji walked over to her. She saw double for a second but then she was able to focus.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Uh...I think so? Two arms...Two legs. Yup I think i'm fine." Kimi laughed but Jumonji mearly cracked a small smile. He grabbed her hand and helped her up. Kimi felt the rush of heat in her face. This was the first time they have actually had physical contact besides the other day when he grabbed her arm but she liked the feeling of this. His warm hands against her skin. She almost shivered. He helped her over to the motorcycle. "Are you ok to ride? You wont fall off will you?"

"I'm fine now." She reassured him. He nodded and jumped on. Kimi threw her leg over the back and held onto him tightly. She finally realized that he was now wearing a white button up over his dirty muscle shirt. She leaned her face against his back and then they took off. When they first shot off she squeezed him tighter and he laughed. After a while they saw the train station in view. He looked over his shoulder to Kimi She had her face pressed against his back and she faced the right side. "So where do you live?" He asked.

She gave him the directions and he sped on.

Kimi was enjoying the wind against her skin. She liked the feeling of her hair whipping softly against her back and shoulders. She loved the feeling of hugging Jumonji. He was so warm to her touch and she loved it. It sent sparks through her. Suddenly she felt the air disappear and her hair fell against her skin. She looked up and saw she was in front of her house.

"Oh..." She sighed and pulled herself off the motorcycle. "Thank you!" Kimi bowed her head slightly.

"Dont mention it." Jumonji waved his hand. Kimi walked over and hugged him. He didn't really react to that until a moment later. She pulled away and walked toward her house waving him off again. "Bye..." she whispered.

"Bye." He whispered back and rode off.

To be continued...


End file.
